Wesker's fanboy
by moonbeam1987
Summary: JUST A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND TO ALL THOSE WHO WANTED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING AFTER I FINSHED. THANX AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTERS. not to be taken seriously XD.title not that good now strayed way off the fanboy bit.
1. Chapter 1

"This gang is dangerous."

She could hear the captain's words swimming around her clouded mind. Someone had hit her hard on the head and she had blacked out instantly. She woke up in a cold, dark room. There was a small window little in a little bit of light. Even that was too bright. Jill closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep when she was roughly shaken by the shoulders.

"I think you have had enough sleep Valentine." A mans voice said. She opened her eyes again and tried to see where the voice was coming from and whom it belonged. She looked through the haze and spotted blonde hair and instantly realised who it was.

"Sorry for falling asleep on the job sir." She said. He sat down next to her and she leaned on him for support.

"It's alright given the circumstances it was probably for the best." He said. Jill was ready to fall asleep again when Wesker shook her slightly.

"Come on Jill you have to stay awake you might not wake up again." He said worriedly.

"Where are we?" Jill asked.

"The gang we tried to stop has captured us; don't worry the rest of the team got away." Wesker answered.

"So why do they want us?" Jill asked.

"I don't think the specifically wanted us but we were the ones they caught." Wesker answered.

"What do you think they want?" Jill asked.

"They will probably use us to get friends of theirs released from prison." Wesker answered.

"Oh that's great." Jill said.

"I know it is." Wesker said.

"So do you have any idea where we are?" Jill asked.

"Well I am not sure but I woke up briefly en route and noticed we were in a van that's all I know." Wesker answered.

"Well we will just have to wait till our wonderful captors get here then ask them." Jill said. A few minutes later, a large heavyset man came into the room holding a machine gun.

"The boss wants to see the lady." The man said. Wesker stood up.

"Well the boss doesn't get to see her without me present." Wesker said.

"And who are you to make the rules?" The man asked.

"I am her superior officer if your boss wants to talk to anyone it shall be me." Wesker answered. The man held his gun up at Wesker as another man entered the room.

"You're not as pretty as she is." The man said as Jill was taken from the room. Wesker went for him but was hit to the floor. Jill was taken along a long corridor. She instantly recognised it and realised where she was. A few years ago, the old prison was shut down and there was a mass move of everything to the new building. She had only been there a few times but she had remembered it well but the bad thing was the old prison was miles from anywhere.

She was taken to the old warden's office. The two men left her in the room and walked out. The chair turned revealing a handsome man.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Who are you and why are you keeping us here." Jill asked.

"I don't think you are in any position to be asking the questions do you?" the man said.

"You would think that but I want to know." Jill asked again.

"Your little team destroyed my plans." The man said.

"You planned on blowing up a police building did you really think you would get away with that?" Jill asked.

"Well now you will help me to set up a new plan." The man said.

"You actually think I will help you." Jill said. The man stood up from the desk.

"Come with me and I will show you why you will help me." He said. Jill was escorted to a room with a window. The curtain was opened revealing Wesker strapped to the electric chair.

"You son of a bitch let him go." Jill screamed at the man. Wesker looked up when he heard Jill's voice.

"Are you ok?" he called.

"I am fine sir don't know if I should ask you given the circumstances." Jill answered.

"Don't worry about me." Wesker said.

"How rude of me I haven't introduced myself yet I am Alex Preston." He said holding out his hand. Jill knocked his hand away.

"I know who you are do you really expect me to be nice to you when you have my Captain strapped to the chair?" Jill asked.

"Well I would hope you would be because if you are not you friend here goes for a ride along the lighting." Alex said.

"You would really do that?" Jill asked.

"Of course I would STARS have interfered in my plans for too long now I am going to send them a message they won't forget." Alex said.

"I would smack your smarmy mouth if it wasn't for the fact my captain was in there." Jill said.

"You can go talk to him if you like on one condition." Alex said.

"What is that?" Jill asked.

"If you try to release him we will fry him understand?" He asked.

"Yes." Jill answered. She was let into the room and the door was shut behind her.

"If I try to let you out he will fry you." Jill said.

"Its alright you know I am glad you went instead of me I don't know what I would do if I saw you strapped here." Wesker said.

"He wants me to join his little group he said if I didn't he would fry you." Jill said.

"Don't join them Jill." Wesker said.

"Sir they will kill you if I don't then they will probably kill me too then who will stop them no one knows where they are except us." Jill said.

"Yes I noticed we are in the old Raccoon prison facility." Wesker said.

"Exactly and who will think to look here excuse my French but this place is in the arse end of nowhere." Jill said. Wesker smiled.

"I have never heard that French used before." He said.

"This is serious sir and anyway how can you be laughing and making jokes you are strapped to the chair." Jill said.

"I know this Jill do you think I have forgotten." Wesker said.

"Sorry sir didn't mean to say that." Jill said.

"Well if you think you can get a message to STARS join his little group." Wesker said.

"Do you really think they will leave me long enough to do that?" Jill asked.

"You have to try." Wesker said. Jill leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will get you out of here." She said. She was escorted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this both of them were taken." The Chief shouted.

"Yes sir they must have been taken during the shot out." Captain Marini answered.

"You had better get them back then." The chief said.

"We are doing everything we can." Marini said.

"Well I will leave you too it then." The chief said. He stormed from the STARS office slamming the door behind him. Marini walked to the front of the room. Alpha and Bravo team were sitting waiting for him.

"As you know Captain Wesker and Jill Valentine were taken during the recent shoot out with Alex Preston's group." Marini said.

"Where do you want us to search sir?" Chris asked.

"We don't know where to look Chris we don't know where they are based." Marini answered.

"Well I think we should search the entire city." Brad said.

"Do you know how long that will take?" Marini asked.

"Ages sir." Brad answered.

"Exactly and time is something we don't have a lot of." Marini said.

"Yeah but if they were going to kill them don't you think we would have known about it by now." Forest said.

"That's possible then again we have had no ransom demands." Marini said.

"We don't do ransoms even if they did ask we would have to say no." Kenneth said.

"That's true sir its part of the police policy don't deal with kidnappers it would just open the flood gate for more people getting taken." Edward said.

"Hey Eddy these are our own people out there." Joseph said angrily.

"Hey I know this Joe but it's not me that makes the rules is it so don't go getting angry at me." Edward said.

"Sorry man." Joseph said.

"It's cool." Edward said.

"Once you two are done can we get back to the business at hand?" Marini asked.

"Yes sir." They both answered.

Wesker couldn't move so all he had were his thoughts. And the main one that was whizzing through his head was the fact that his junior officer had kissed him before she had left. He couldn't think why she would do such a thing. Maybe she had done it to relax him. Well it had worked to a certain extent his mind was so busy working out why she had done it he had momentarily forgot where he was. He was so deep in thought he never heard the door open. Alex stepped into view.

"How are you Captain Wesker?" he asked sarcastically. The sudden need to hit the man washed over Wesker. He could feel his fists begin to clench. Alex walked over to him and stroked his face. Wesker was so stunned he relaxed his hands.

"If I wasn't strapped to this chair I would kill you." Wesker said.

"I know you would that is why you are strapped here." Alex said. He leaned closer to him.

"I bet you have lovely eyes under those shades." He said. He removed them, folded them and put them in Wesker's top pocket.

"See I told you so you have beautiful eyes." Alex said.

"What are you doing?" Wesker asked worriedly.

"I am toying with you I have watched you ruin my plans for so long I am shall we say addicted to you." Alex said.

"Where is Jill?" he asked trying desperately to change the subject. Alex sat down on his lap.

"She is busy at the moment why?" Alex asked. Wesker was suddenly relieved to have the cap on his head for fear that Alex would play with his hair if he didn't.

"Is she alright?" Wesker asked.

"Oh she is fine wallowing away in her cell she thinks I am going to kill you." Alex answered.

"And are you?" Wesker asked.

"Nope I am more likely to kill her she is not as pretty as you are my dear Albert." Alex answered.

"I would like to see her." Wesker asked. Alex huffed and jumped off.

"Ok then if that will make you happy." He said storming out the room. Moments later Jill was thrown into the room.

"Same rules as before Miss Valentine." Alex shouted before slamming the door shut.

"Oh someone is not in a good mood what did you say to him." Jill asked. She looked at her slightly shaken captain.

"Sir where are your glasses?" she asked.

"In my top pocket." He answered. Jill took them out and put them back on.

"Sir what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think our good friend likes me." Wesker answered.

"Well that's good he might let you go then." Jill said.

"I don't mean that kind of like Miss Valentine." Wesker said. The light finally came on when she realised what he meant.

"Oh I see." Jill said a slight smirk on her face.

"This is not a laughing matter Jill.

"I know its not sir but I just cant see you two being happy together considering you would kill him if you got near him." Jill said.

"Jill I would like you to do something for me now normally I wouldn't ask something like this but under these circumstances I am going too." Wesker said.

"Ask me what?" Jill asked.

"I want you to kiss me." Wesker said.

"Excuse me you want me to what???" Jill asked.

"You heard." Wesker said.

"I know I did I just wanted to make sure did you say you want me to kiss you." Jill asked again.

"Yes I did not what is the problem." Wesker asked.

"I want to know why?" Jill answered.

"Just in case our good friend here gets over friendly I want something I can focus on and kissing you would be perfect." Wesker said. Jill didn't know where to look. She was hoping the ground would swallow her whole.

"Just imagine I am so gorgeous guy you have met in a bar." Wesker said. Jill had to turn away. She was blushing badly she thought he was a gorgeous man. She sighed inwardly. Well this shouldn't be too difficult she had wanted to do this for a long time; now he was asking her.

"I suppose it saves me having to embarrass myself asking him." She thought to herself.

"Jill I haven't asked you to go bungee jumping off a cliff." Wesker said. Jill walked up to him and held his face in her hands.

"Hello gorgeous man in bar." She said before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill left the room without the need of an escort. She was taken back to her cell.

"Oh my god did I just do that." She thought to herself. She flumped down on the bed. She had never kissed anyone like that before and she had to admit the Captain was amazing. Alex sat outside her cell.

"Hello Miss Valentine." He said.

"Oh hello Alex." Jill answered.

"I am sure that you are aware that I like your Captain somewhat." Alex said.

"Yes he told me that you two were getting close." Jill said.

"I can sense apprehension on his part." Alex said.

"Well that's because he likes women not men." Jill said.

"Jill I have something to tell you." He said.

"What?" Jill asked.

"I only did this so I could capture your captain." He answered.

"Then why am I here?" Jill asked stunned.

"To keep your Captain sane." Alex answered.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked.

"I planned all of this to get you captain in my custody I couldn't just take him so I planned to blow up those police building so I could snatch him from the scene." Alex answered.

"I really do not understand a word you are saying." Jill said.

"I wanted him near me." Alex answered.

"Then why did you ask me to join your group?" Jill asked even more confused than she was before.

"I wanted you to think you held your Captain's life in your hands and that if you did anything you would kill him you know just to keep you on edge." Alex answered. Jill flew at him even though he was behind the bars.

"You made me believe he was going to die I bet the electricity for that thing isn't even on." Jill spat.

"On the contrary my dear it is live and if you really piss me off a simple switch and it could be you in the chair." Alex said.

"You know it all seems a little elaborate for a simple kidnapping." Jill said.

"Yeah but I was just showing off how smart I am." Alex said.

"Your mad you know." Jill said.

"Maybe but who is the one in the cell." He said. He got up and left. Wesker was taken from the chair and moved to another room. There were chains hanging from the ceiling. He was handcuffed to them. His feet were chained to the floor he was totally incapacitated again. The men left and Alex entered the room.

"Oh now there is a lovely site you chained up for my pleasure." He said. Wesker tried to think back to his kiss with Jill but it wasn't working his thoughts were more towards how he was going to get out of this. Alex proceeded to walk around him.

"Hmm you really are a nice looking gentleman." Alex said.

"You touch me and I swear I will kill you." Wesker said.

"Oh promises promises." Alex said dreamily.

"You are insane you know that right?" Wesker said.

"Oh it has been pointed out to me by your good friend Jill." Alex said.

"Let her go she doesn't need to be here." Wesker said.

"Are you kidding I am enjoying playing with her; she is almost as amusing as you are." Alex said.

"Just let her go." Wesker said.

"Nope I intend to keep you both here till your little friends find you." Alex said.

"You are a sick man Alex." Wesker said.

"Yeah so you have said." Alex said. He let his hand wonder down Wesker back. Wesker tried to move away from the touch but realised it was useless.

"Relax Albert dear." Alex said.

"I am finding that rather difficult." Wesker said.

"Well I am going to leave you for now I suppose I could bring your little friend in for a while." Alex said. He left the room and sure enough, Jill was brought back moments later.

"I will leave you two alone." Alex said closing the door.

"I suppose the chair seems like a better option now." Jill said.

"I would gladly go back to the chair." Wesker said.

"The man is nuts he dreamed up this whole scheme just to kidnap you." Jill said.

"You mean that bomb?" Wesker asked.

"Was deliberately put in a place where there wouldn't be loads of people Alex may be mad but he isn't a murderer he just wants you that's all." Jill said.

"I think I would rather take that ride along the lightning." Wesker said.

"Captain don't say that." Jill said.

"I am sorry Jill I didn't mean it." Wesker said. A smirk began to appear on Jill's face.

"What's with the look?" Wesker asked.

"Oh just thinking of all the fun I could have with you chained up there." She answered.

"I could fire you for it." Wesker said.

"And what would you put on the form yes she was fired for taking advantage of her captain while he was temporarily incapacitated i.e. chained to the ceiling in a prison cell." Jill said.

"You are a very funny woman Jill." Wesker said sarcastically.

"Captain relax I was only joking." Jill said.

"I am not amused although if I had to choose between you and Alex it would definitely be you." Wesker said.

"Oh how sweet." Jill said.

"Well family time is up time to go home Jill." Alex said.

"Enjoy yourself Captain." Jill said quietly.

"When we get out of here I am going to get you for this." Wesker answered.

"We shall see." Jill said before she was taken away.

"I take it you are more relaxed?" Alex asked.

"I will never be relaxed around you." Wesker answered.

"Oh that is a pity it will probably hurt more if you aren't relaxed." Alex said.

"What will be?" Wesker asked.

"Nothing." Alex answered. He moved in so fast Wesker never saw him coming. Alex kissed him so ferociously that for a second he accepted it. He then moved his head away form the other man.

"Oh come on I was enjoying myself." Alex said.

"Do it again and I will bite your tongue off." Wesker said.

"Do that and I will strap your friend to the chair and fry her while you watch." Alex said. Wesker sighed, even if she was a pain in the ass he would never let that happen to her.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Alex asked. Wesker nodded.

"Good." And he kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell could they be its been a month and we have nothing." Chris said throwing the file down on the table.

"I know its annoying Chris but we can't give up." Marini said.

"I don't intend to give up sir." Chris said.

"Well I think we should start searching further a field." Joseph suggested.

"Like where exactly?" Chris asked.

"Will you settle down Redfield they are our friends too you know." Barry said.

"Well there are loads of disused buildings on the outskirts we have only been searching in the city what about out?" Joseph suggested. Chris was about to argue when he got a slap across the head from Barry.

"That's a good idea Joseph." Marini said.

"See Chris you should just keep your mouth shut." Barry said.

"Barry round up the teams we have plans to discuss." Marini said.

Thankfully, for Wesker Alex never did anything other than kiss him and occasionally play with his hair. Jill was brought back to the room.

"I have things to do so I will be leaving for the day but don't worry two armed guards will be outside." Alex said.

"Oh and I will loosen your chains so you can sit down don't want your arms to fall off now do we." Alex said.

He threw Jill to the floor and left securing the door behind him. Jill noted the tiny room at the back and had a look. There was a toilet and a small sink. Well at least she wouldn't be thirsty.

"So how are things with Alex?" She asked.

"I hope you realise that I have been keeping him sweet so he won't put you in the chair." Wesker answered angrily

"Thank you sir." Jill said all of a sudden feeling bad for what she had said.

"Well it looks like it's just as for the day." Wesker said.

"Don't worry I don't plan to do anything to you." Jill said.

"Pity I could be doing with some female contact." Wesker said. Jill looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Jill asked.

"Come here a minute." He said. Jill walked towards him. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed. She pushed him off.

"Captain what are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to have you close to me again Jill kiss me like you did when I was strapped to the chair." Wesker asked. Jill could see that being chained up by a mad man was taking its toll on Wesker.

"Ok then but as soon as we get out of here it can't go no further." Jill answered.

"What happens here stays here do you think I want this to get out." Wesker said.

"I suppose not." Jill said. She kissed him again. He had his arms around her, which made her feel warm and secure. They both agreed that the captain subordinate relationship was out the window for the duration. They were just two people being held hostage.

"Sir we should really try to get out of here." Jill said.

"Call me Albert, Jill." Wesker said.

"I don't know if I can Sir I mean you are my captain." Jill said.

"I know that but you wont get in trouble for calling by my name we are officially off duty." Wesker said.

"I suppose so, so what has Alex been doing to you?" Jill asked.

"I would rather not go into it." Wesker answered. Jill could see by the look in his eyes that whatever Alex was doing was killing him.

"Has he you know?" Jill asked.

"No thankfully all he has done is kissed me and played with my hair." Wesker answered.

"So are we going to try and escape?" Jill asked.

"Well I won't be able to get far." Wesker said holding up the chains.

"I will see what I can do about those." Jill said.

"What do you mean do you have a key or something?" Wesker asked.

"I have something." Jill smiled pulling one of the slides out of her hair.

"I wasn't checked when we were brought here." Jill said.

"You are very resourceful Miss Valentine." Wesker said.

"I know I am." Jill said. She walked up to Wesker and went to work on the chains.

"God these things are ancient I can't get this thing moving for the rust." Jill said.

"Does that mean you can't get them off?" Wesker asked. Jill giggled quietly.

"Jill get your mind away from the gutter." Wesker said.

"Sir sorry I mean Albert it may take a while plus you're not going anywhere so relax." Jill said.

"It's hard to relax when you are chained to the ceiling." Wesker said.

"Well you will just have to wont you." Jill said.

"Ok." Wesker said.

"You know I have never heard you moan about anything but now you're a crying like a baby what gives?" Jill asked.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we have been captured by a mad man." Wesker said.

"Oh come on just because he plays with your hair and kisses you doesn't make him mad." Jill answered.

"Excuse me this is a serious matter Jill he will kill you if I don't agree to what he wants." Wesker said.

"I am beginning to doubt that you know I mean if he was going to kill me he would just shoot me while I was sleeping." Jill said.

"That's a nice thought." Wesker said. Jill managed to free one of his hands.

"Yes; Jill one chains nil." She said triumphantly.

"Ok now on to the next one." He said.

"Yeah yeah let me bask in the glory of my little achievement first." Jill said.

"No." Wesker said holding up the chain like a petulant child.

"Fine." And she began working on the next chain.

"So what's the plan once I am free?" Wesker asked.

"Don't know I was hoping you would be thinking of a plan while I was freeing you." Jill answered.

"Great I get up close and personal with a mad man and I get to think of the plan fantastic." Wesker said.

"Look on the Brightside your free now." Jill said taking the chain off his wrist.

"That was quick." Wesker said. Jill smiled.

"Plenty practice with the last one." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker sat and rubbed his wrists as Jill tried to see if she could see through the lock.

"Damn there is something blocking the lock." Jill said. She walked across to the corner of the room and flumped down onto the floor.

"You know I am getting totally sick of this place." Jill said.

"You're not the only one." Wesker said. Jill was about to speak again when Alex came bursting through the door.

"Sorry to have to barge in but we are having to move location." He said.

"You said you were keeping us here till our friends found us." Jill protested.

"Exactly your friends are about to find you we are moving somewhere else so they can't." Alex said. Jill went for him but was hit on the head; she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Now does the same have to happen to you or will you be good?" Alex asked. Wesker was about to answer when Alex noticed he was no longer wearing the chains.

"Hmm Jill is handy with her hands isn't she." He mused. Jill was carried out the room while Wesker walked out at gunpoint.

"Get in.," the man said indicating to the van. Jill was thrown into the van.

"Hey watch what you are doing." Wesker said angrily.

"Oh sorry dear did I hurt your sweet little Jill." Alex said.

"I am going to enjoy killing you." Wesker said.

"I bet you will." Alex said. The doors were closed and the back of the van plunged into darkness. Wesker had to feel about to find Jill. She was in the corner and upon closer inspection; she was bleeding from a wound on her head.

"Jill wake up." He said shaking her gently. Jill remained unmoving in his arms.

"Jill come on get up this is no time for sleeping." He said worriedly. She moaned quietly and opened her eyes.

"Hey there captain where are we?" she asked.

"In the back of a van." He answered.

"Then we have to get out then." Jill said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Wesker asked.

"Well we kick the doors open jump out and make a run for it." Jill answered.

"He must have hit you pretty hard." Wesker said.

"What are you talking about that is a class A plan." Jill said.

"We are in a moving van and you are suggesting we jump out." Wesker said.

"Oh I see well then we wait till the stop for gas or something then we run I mean he wont shot you he loves you." Jill said she fell asleep again. They had been travelling for ages when the van came to a stop. He heard voices and the sound of three men getting out the van. Wesker for a few moments then kicked the door as hard as he could. Jill woke up when she heard him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kicking the door care to help?" he answered. Jill got up and moved towards the door.

"On three ready one, two, three." And they both kicked the door. It swung open revealing a large forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Jill asked.

"I have no idea." Wesker said. He noticed their captors had disappeared.

He grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her out the van.

"Come on we have to go now." Wesker said. He looked both ways and ran as fast as he could to the forest.

"You know we could have hot wired the van." Jill said.

"Too obvious." Wesker said. They continued into the woods.

"You have no idea where we are going do you." Jill said when they finally came to a stop.

"No I don't but if we keep going we are bound to find a road." Wesker said.

"You are joking this forest is massive it could take days to find civilisation." Jill moaned and sat down.

"Jill get up and stop complaining we are out of the van are we not?" Wesker asked.

"Are you kidding lost in the forest for weeks or in a nice warm cell hmm I wonder." Jill answered.

"He really did hit you hard didn't he." Wesker said.

"I am beginning to wonder if he hit you I mean look at us we have nothing and we are stuck out here in the middle of no where." Jill said.

"You could have stayed behind." Wesker said. Jill turned and began walking in the direction they had come from.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wesker asked.

"Do you really think I want to be stuck out here in the cold with you for ages." Jill answered.

"Yes you do now get back here Miss Valentine." Wesker shouted. Jill sighed, it was true she did want to be here alone with him but she didn't want to say it.

"Ok fine Captain lets get moving." Jill said walking past him.

"I knew you would come round to my way of thinking." Wesker said.

"You know your boyfriend won't let this lie he will find you." Jill said.

"Quit with the boyfriend thing I am no mood for it." Wesker said.

"Yeah I know Alex told me." Jill replied and burst out laughing. Wesker shook his head and continued walking. After a long time walking Wesker stopped.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"Cant you here that?" Wesker asked.

"Here what hey now wait a sec is that." She listened closer.

"Cars I hear cars oh my god Wesker we are near a road." She jumped up excitedly into his arms and kissed him.

"Sorry sir to far." Jill said looking sheepish. Wesker pulled her back into his arms.

"As soon as we get back to civilisation I am your captain thus off limits but for now." He kissed her.

"We are two civilians lost in the woods." He said.

"Come on lets get to the road." Jill said. She began to run in the direction of the road. Wesker was finding it hard to keep up. They finally managed to get to the road.

"Sir I don't recognise this road we had better go to the truck stop and find out where we are." Jill suggested.

"Agreed come on." he answered. He took her hand and they ran to the truck stop. Jill found a map and had a look.

"Hey look captain we are not that far from Raccoon city should take us a couple of hours to drive there." Jill said.

"Jill we didn't drive here." Wesker stated.

"Hang on." Jill said. She disappeared and returned five minutes later.

"I phoned the police told them who we are and they are sending a car." Jill said. Wesker smiled and pulled her and kissed her.

"You are amazing Jill." He said.

"I know I am." Jill agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

The police took them back to the police station in Raccoon city. Jill spotted the teams about to leave and dived out the car.

"Hey guys where are you going?" she asked as if she hadn't been away. Chris dropped his bag and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"We have been looking for you guys for ages where have you been." Chris asked. He put Jill down when he realised he was crushing her.

"Alex Preston took us hostage." Jill answered.

"Yeah but we have heard nothing from him what was he doing?" Captain Marini asked. Jill looked to Wesker to help her out.

"He was torturing us for ruining his plans." Wesker answered.

"I don't see any marks." Chris said. Wesker held up his wrists.

"I see what about you Jill?" he asked.

"Mine was more psychological torture." Jill answered.

"Well you had best go home we can finish this discussion in the morning." Marini said.

"Great idea but sir I won't be here in the morning." Jill said.

"Why not Miss Valentine?" Marini asked. Everyone had turned to look at her.

"Yeah why Jill?" Chris asked.

"What Jill is saying is that she wants a few days off to recuperate." Wesker answered for her.

"Well that's fine have the rest of the week off." Marini said. Everyone went back indoors leaving Jill and Wesker in the car park.

"Why did you answer for me?" Jill asked.

"Because you were about to say you quit and I wasn't having that." Wesker answered.

"Why not?" Jill asked.

"Because I want you here with me where I can keep an eye on you." He answered.

"We are back to the captain subordinate relationship again sir." Jill said.

"Pity because I was seriously tempted to ask you out on a date." Wesker said.

"No you weren't now come on lets help them catch Alex." Jill said walking away.

"Yes I was." Wesker said quietly.

Wesker walked into the STARS office to find everyone huddled together round two desks. He also noted Jill who was sitting on Chris's knee. He walked across to the huddled mass.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, a young officer ran into the room.

"Captain Wesker there is an hysterical man at the front desk says the love of his life works here and he needs to see him now." She said. Jill watched as the captains face began to drain of colour.

"Wonder who that could be?" Chris said. The teams headed down to the front desk. When the hysterical man saw Jill, he ran to her.

"Jill please tell me where my dear Albert is I can't live without him, when I went back to the van and noticed you weren't there I just cried." Alex wailed.

"This guy loves Wesker." Chris said. He then burst out laughing with everyone else. The only people not laughing were the police officers and of course Jill and Wesker.

"Albert honey come back with me I can't be without you." Alex said. This just made everyone fall to the floor laughing.

"Alex I suggest you turn around and leave before I arrest you for kidnapping." Wesker said.

"Then arrest me at least I would be in the same building as you." Alex said.

"Actually Alex you would be moved to another prison." Wesker said.

"No he wouldn't he would be down in the holding cells until charges were brought against him." Chris pointed out.

"Then Alex I don't want to press charges you can leave." Wesker said.

"No I cant I want to be with you I am lost without you." Alex cried.

"Alex we have been gone less than a day." Jill said.

"That's long enough to realise I can't be without dear Albert." Alex answered.

"Hey Alex would you like to see where he works?" Chris asked.

"Would I." Alex answered excitedly. Chris and Alex walked away. Wesker watched as the two men walked away.

"Oh Chris I will get you for this even if I have to become a horribly mutated monster to get you I will." Wesker said quietly. He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder.

"Sir are you ok?" Jill asked.

"No I am not that mad man is here and I can't kill him." Wesker answered.

"You are a big man suck it up stop moaning he will be gone soon." Jill said.

"Excuse me don't you tell me to suck it up he will hound me forever." Wesker said.

"No he wont he will get bored and find someone else to idolise." Jill said.

"I hope you are right the thought of that man hounding me makes me ill." Wesker said.

"Not as ill as the RPD cafeteria food." Jill said. She walked away laughing.

"Jill you will be mine one day I hope you realise that." Wesker said.

"Sir who are you talking to?" an officer asked.

"Myself." Wesker answered. He went up to the STARS office. He could hear the excited squeal of Alex, as he no doubt was raking through his drawers to see what he could find. He took a deep breath and walked into the office. Alex wasn't raking through his drawers. He was wearing a pair of Wesker's prized shades.

"Hey honey look what I found." Alex said. Wesker shuddered at being called honey.

"Alex take those off now!" Wesker ordered.

"Oww use that voice again it gives me shivers order me to do something else." Alex said.

"Take yourself out of this room and throw yourself out that window." Wesker said pointing to the window. Alex got up and walked towards him.

"You wouldn't want me to do that would you?" he asked. Wesker grabbed him by the throat and marched him over to the window. He threw it open and pushed Alex out. He was holding Alex upside down out the window.

"Are you going to leave me alone Alex?" Wesker asked.

"I love you Albert I can't leave you." Alex replied.

"Alex if I don't hear the answer I want you are going to become a very unique splatter painting." Wesker shouted back.

"Ok I promise to leave you alone, now get me back in this window." Alex shouted.

"Are you sure because if you go back on your word I really will kill you." Wesker shouted.

"Yes I am now get me up." Alex said. Wesker helped him back in the window.

"Your glasses fell to the ground." Alex huffed. Wesker took off his shades and gave them to him.

"Now leave before I kill you." Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir." Alex said. He turned and marched off down the corridor. Wesker took out his spare pair of shades and put them on.

"God I am glad that is over." He thought to himself. He walked back into the office to find all his junior officers staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You really were going to kill him weren't you?" Chris asked.

"Yes I was Chris and if you don't button it; it will be you out the window." Wesker answered. They all went to their desks.

"Now back to work." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wesker sat leaning against his chair. Alex hadn't been to the police station since he had threatened to throw him out the window. He had called once or twice but he had simply ignored them. The only other person in the room was Jill, who was working away on her computer oblivious to the fact that the captain was staring at her. She looked up and caught his gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"No I was just thinking how lovely you look in this light." Wesker answered. Jill laughed.

"Yeah right fluorescent lights really bring out the best in me." She said.

"Cant you take a compliment Jill?" Wesker asked.

"No especially not from someone on the rebound." Jill answered.

"What do you mean rebound…..oh I get ha ha very funny Jill with material like that you should be a comedian." Wesker said sarcastically as Jill put her head on the table and burst out laughing.

"You are so easy captain." Jill said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No I am not." Wesker said stamping his foot down on the floor.

"Now stop saying nasty things about me." He said. Jill held onto her stomach and tried to breath through the laughter.

"You are just upset because Alex is gone." Jill managed.

"I am not I sent him away." Wesker protested.

"I know the only person to ever pay any attention to you and you threw him to the curb." Jill said.

"He chained me to the ceiling." Wesker said.

"So he wanted to get adventurous with you big deal." Jill said.

"Yeah I am sure you would have just taken it like a good girl." Wesker said.

"Not like a good girl sir." Jill answered. Wesker got up from his desk.

"I am not talking to you anymore Jill if you are going to keep ripping the piss." Wesker said. He had a look on his face, which made Jill fall out of her seat with laughter.

"Don't you think you are a little old for pouting sir?" Jill asked.

"I am not pouting Jill I am upset." With that, he threw his head in the air and marched out the office. Jill was laughing so hard she almost stopped breathing. Once she had managed to control herself, she got up and sat back down at her desk.

"Maybe I was too hard on him." Jill thought. She was so deep in thought she never heard Chris come in.

"Hey there good looking." He said.

"Oh hey Chris did you see the captain on your way here?" she asked.

"Yeah he had a pout that was so big you could land a plane on it what did you say?" Chris asked sitting down at his desk.

"I may have mentioned Alex once or twice." Jill answered sheepishly.

"Wow you have balls Valentine I wouldn't want to bring him up in front of the captain he doesn't seem to like him very much." Chris said.

"I know but he is so easy one mention of the name and he goes in a girly huff." Jill said.

"Yeah but you know you will pay big for this." Chris said.

"Yeah I probably will latrine, duties for a million years or something like that but hey it was worth it just to see him run out like a girl." Jill said.

"Yeah I would have loved to see that." Chris said.

"It as really funny I fell of my chair laughing I have never seen him lose his cool like that before." Jill said.

"Yeah I suppose but then again he will make you pay for that like you said latrine duties for a million years he really is going to chew you a new one for this." Chris said.

"Yeah yeah we shall see." Jill said. It was getting quite late and Jill was the last one in the office, everyone else had gone home for the night. She was about to leave when the captain came in.

"Hello sir was getting worried about you haven't seen you all day." Jill said. Wesker walked past and sat down at his desk.

"Jill what you said to me was really nasty." Wesker said looking at his hands.

"I know sir and I am really sorry." Jill said trying not to laugh again.

"Well I have decided your punishment." He said a bright smile appearing on his face.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"Well you have the choice of two." He answered. Jill felt a little worried.

"Two sir?" she asked.

"Well one is you clean the toilets for as long as I tell you too or two you go out on as many dates as I think cover what you said." Wesker answered.

"Clean toilets or date you hmm I will have to think about that." Jill said.

"Do you really mean that you have to think about it what is so difficult about it?" Wesker asked.

"To be honest sir I would rather clean the toilets than go on a date with you." Jill answered.

"Tough I have taken that option out now all you have is to date me." Wesker said.

"Hey that's not fair I want to scrub toilets." Jill protested.

"Nope looks like you have plans for tomorrow night." Wesker said.

"What if I refuse?" Jill asked.

"Well you will get a happy little letter telling you that you're fired." Wesker answered. Jill walked up to him and stood inches from his face.

"You're no fair." Jill said.

"I know I am so cruel." Wesker said.

"Well I hope you are prepared for the worst date of your life then." Jill said. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Jill you are freaking me out what's with the smile?" Wesker asked.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of something." Jill answered.

"If Alex appears with you Jill I swear I will throw him out the window followed closely by you." Wesker said.

"Damn how did you know." Jill asked.

"I just do." Wesker said.

"Well I shall see you tomorrow night." Jill said.

"That's fine meet me here at the police building and we shall go from there." He said. Jill huffed and marched out the room. If she was being forced to go out with him, she was going to make it as bad a possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Jill stood waiting impatiently at the front door of the police building. She was about to leave when the captain arrived.

"Oh for a second I thought you weren't coming." Jill said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Wesker said.

"So have you decided where we are going?" Jill asked.

"Yes I have." Wesker answered. They went to his car and they drove to a McDonalds.

"Oh you have to be kidding this is your big date, fantastic." Jill said. She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a sigh. Wesker ordered their food and then he drove her up to a spot over looking the city.

"Wow this is very cool." Jill said. Wesker handed her one of the meals.

"Wow I am totally impressed with this why didn't you take me to a restaurant or something?" Jill asked.

"Because I knew you were planning something stupid." Wesker answered.

"Damn you Wesker." Jill said. She took out her chips and started moulding them into little people.

"What are you doing?" Wesker asked.

"Well I am making the chip family see there is Mr Chip and Mrs Chip and there is little baby chip and over here is spot the dog chip." She answered.

"See this is why I didn't take you anywhere public." Wesker said.

"Listen you forced me to be here." Jill said.

"No I didn't." Wesker said.

"Yes you did you said date me or your fired what choice did I have?" Jill asked.

"You would rather go on a date with Chris wouldn't you?" Wesker asked changing the subject.

"Yes I would because he would take me to a bar or something like that and we would drink until we forgot who we were then we would drunkenly walk home and probably fall into bed together then totally regret it when we woke up the next morning." Jill answered.

"So you would rather spend the night getting drunk than spending time with me." Wesker asked.

"Ding ding give that boy a coconut wow your powers of observation astound me." Jill answered. Wesker was about to say something when someone squealed outside the car.

"Oh my Albert is that you?" a voice said. Jill smiled and jumped out the car.

"Alex hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I come here every night to remember my dear Albert." Alex answered. Jill looked in the car. Wesker was looking decidedly pale.

"Captain are you ok?" she asked.

"You told him we were coming here." Wesker answered.

"How could I have I didn't even know we were coming here." Jill said. Wesker sighed he knew she was right. Alex got into the back.

"Hello Albert dear how are you?" he asked.

"Alex do you not remember our last conversation?" Wesker asked.

"What the one where you had me dangling out the window promising not to come back to the police station yeah I remember but sweetie does this look like a police station to you?" Alex asked. Jill laughed.

"Ha he has you there all you said was stay away from the police station." She said.

"Jill you are not helping the situation." Wesker said.

"You know I am glad I came with you know." Jill said smiling. Wesker threw her an evil look.

"Hey Alex do you want me to leave you two alone?" Jill asked. Alex handed her his car keys.

"You can sit in my car if you like." Alex said. Jill smiled and got out the car. Alex had a very spacious car with a big back seat. Jill stretched out and watched the car across from her. She could see Alex getting closer to the captain. Oh, she would pay dearly for this but for now, she was going to enjoy the show.

"Albert honey I have missed you so much." Alex purred in his ear.

"Will you please get out of my car Alex or I will keep my promise and throw you from a window." Wesker said.

"There aren't any windows dearest." Alex said.

"I will throw you over that cliff then its only 100 feet but if will kill you if I drop you head first." Wesker said.

"You are always threatening me why don't you just accept it you like me too and this is your way of denying it." Alex said.

"Alex I like women not men." Wesker said.

"Yeah so you say." Alex said.

"I have only ever had girlfriends." Wesker said.

"So have I but when I saw you and thought wow there is a man I want to be with." Alex said.

"Well I don't want to be with you." Wesker said. Alex grabbed him and handcuffed him to the seat.

"Well I will just have to change your mind wont I." Alex said. Once he secured Wesker's hands, he moved into the front.

"Don't look so worried dear I am not going to harm you." Alex said. Wesker could feel his legs turn to jelly. He couldn't move and he was afraid.

"If you couldn't change my mind when I was tied to the electric chair what makes you think I will change it now." Wesker asked.

"I am going to make you see you do love me." Alex answered. He moved the seat as far back as it would go and sat on Wesker's lap. Jill was laughing as she watched Alex sit on Wesker's lap. Oh, she really was going to pay for this, she would probably lose her job but in the end, it was worth it just to see Wesker's face.

"Albert honey would you relax you are as stiff as a board and not in the place I would like." Alex said.

"It's hard to get comfy when you are handcuffed to a seat with a mad man sitting on your lap." Wesker said.

"I missed you so much when you left me." Alex said.

"Funny that I didn't miss you one bit." Wesker said.

"What not even a little?" Alex asked.

"No." Wesker answered. Alex stroked his hair.

"You have such soft hair dear." Alex cooed.

"Leave my hair alone." Wesker said trying to move. Alex then removed his sunglasses. Wesker felt that this was the final insult that his last defence had been shattered. Now Alex could see if he was afraid or not.

"You really do have such lovely eyes you should stop hiding them." Alex said.

Jill continued to watch from the other car. She wondered if she should help him or not. It was a decision that would take a while to ponder. She smiled and relaxed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't have fun while you are so scared Albert dear I shall see you again." Alex said. He got out the car and walked towards his own.

"Miss Valentine here is the keys to the cuffs." He said handing her the key. Jill got out the car and watched as Alex drove off. She had the feeling that they wouldn't be coming back here.

"Jill could you please release me." Wesker called. Jill smiled and walked towards the car.

"Now if I didn't have any naughty thoughts I wouldn't be human would I." Jill said as she eyed up the captain.

"Jill I am no mood for this just get these cuffs off me." Wesker said.

"What if I don't want to?" Jill said.

"Excuse me?" Wesker asked.

"I said what if I don't want to release you." Jill answered.

"Jill I suggest you get your mind away from what ever gutter it is about to fall into." Wesker said.

"I may never get a chance like this again." Jill said.

"Jill just let me go I want to go home." Wesker said.

"Am I going to get punished for abandoning you with Alex?" Jill asked.

"I will have to think about that." Wesker answered. Jill waved the keys in front of his face.

"You might want to reconsider that answer." She said.

"Jill I will make up my mind once you release me." Wesker said. Jill smiled and threw him the keys.

"Well I will leave you here then it is a nice night for a walk." Jill said. she turned and walked away.

"JILL GET BACK HERE NOW!" Wesker shouted as Jill walked out of sight. He looked at the keys on his lap; this was going to be a long night. The next morning Jill sat at her desk smiling as she thought back to the night before. Everyone had gone out to the firing range and she was about to follow suit when Wesker marched in and slammed the door.

"Good night?" Jill asked knowing it wasn't.

"You know you are lucky a police officer went past last night or I might still have been stuck up there." Wesker answered angrily.

"I am very sorry to hear that really I am." Jill said. Wesker flumped down onto his seat and glared at Jill.

"Sir you can't make evil faces behind sunglasses." Jill said.

"Yes you can at least you know that is what I am doing." Wesker said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Jill said. She took out a report and started reading. Wesker couldn't understand why Jill didn't like him. He was cool, sophisticated and quite honestly the best looking man in the building. What did Chris have that he didn't?

"Jill I think another date is in order." He announced. Jill looked at him in disbelief.

"Another date after what happened last night are you serious?" she asked.

"I told you what the score was you date me till I feel satisfied you have paid for what you said to me." Wesker said.

"You are never going to let up on that are you?" Jill asked.

"No I am not so we are going out again tonight." Wesker said. Jill sighed. She prayed that Alex would pay Wesker another visit. That night she waited in the same place she did last time. Wesker showed up on time.

"So where are we going this time burger king?" Jill asked.

"You shall just have to wait and see." Wesker answered. He drove them to the finest most expensive restaurant in Raccoon city.

"Oh my god Wesker this is the most expensive place in Raccoon city we cant eat here." Jill said, feeling all of a sudden very under dressed.

"You are worth every penny Jill." Wesker said, opening the door for her. They were taken to their seats.

"You don't have to do this I mean after everything I have said and done I was expecting something less." Jill stopped.

"What glamorous no Jill I think you deserve the finest things life has to offer." Wesker said. Jill could feel her heart melt she started thinking that the captain maybe wasn't that bad. The waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order.

"I will have a large bowl of mashed potato's and cheese sauce please." Jill answered.

"Make that two." Wesker said, handing the menus back to the waiter who gave them both very puzzled looks but said nothing.

"Why did you order the same as me?" Jill asked.

"Because you are up to something." Wesker answered. Jill sighed and looked at the table. Their bowls of mashed potato's were brought to them. Jill had only taken a few mouth full's when she looked at Wesker and stopped.

"What is it?" Wesker asked.

"You have something on your face." Jill said.

"Where?" Wesker asked.

"Right there." And she smeared mashed potato all over his cheek. Jill fell back in her seat laughing. Wesker tried to resist the urge to scream so instead he did something totally unexpected. He took a large dollop of mash and threw it back at her. it splattered all over her dress.

"Oh you will pay for that." Jill said. and a full scale mash fight broke out between them. Most of the other guests got up and left. Jill and Wesker made their way around the room getting more food to throw at one another.

"You won't win this one Jill surrender." Wesker called from behind a table.

"Never." She called and launched a plate of spaghetti at him. It splattered all over the table he was hiding behind. He got up to gloat and got a cream cake in the face. Jill burst into fits of laughter and couldn't move when Wesker ran over and poured a large bowl of soup all over her.

"Oh I am going to kill you." She said. Wesker had to run quick as she stated throwing all sorts of food at him.

"Lets call a truce." Wesker called.

"Yeah ok." Jill answered. They slowly got up to inspect the damage.

"Oh the manager is going to be pissed." Jill said, as she wiped the soup off her face.

"You too will stay here all night and clean this." The manager bellowed. Jill and Wesker started picking up the mess they had made.


	10. Chapter 10

It took them all night and by six in the morning they were finally done. They walked outside.

"I hope you realise I am sending you the dry cleaning bill for this." Jill said as she looked down at her dress which had now become a crusty mess.

"Yeah right and I hope you know I will be returning the favour." Wesker said.

"You know what I think I will just throw it out." Jill said.

"Come on I will take you home you have work in three hours." Wesker said.

"Hey so do you." Jill said. Wesker drove her home.

"I had a great time last night." Wesker said.

"Yeah so did I god I never thought I would see the day you would have a food fight." Jill said.

"Yes it was rather out of character wasn't it." Wesker said.

"It was and you know the funny thing is even if I tell people about it they probably won't believe me." Jill said.

"No they probably wont, well see you at work." He said. Jill smiled and walked in the house. she looked down at her dress and sighed, she really liked it and now it was ruined. She ran up stairs, got undressed and went in the shower. She walked out the shower and into her room. The crusty dress now lay discarded on the floor. She picked it up and put it in the bucket. She flumped down on the bed and smiled.

"AM I actually becoming attracted to the captain?" she thought to herself. She had to admit that even covered with food he still looked good.

"He looked edible." She thought to herself. She smiled and got up and ready for work. She arrived 15 minutes before everyone else. She walked up to the office and wasn't that surprised to find Wesker there.

"You know I am starting to think that you send everyone away so we can get the office to ourselves." Jill said as she strolled over to her desk.

"Maybe I do." Wesker said smiling. Jill walked around his desk and stood in front of him. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"That's a thank you for last night even though I ruined my dress it was a fun night." Jill said.

"Would you like to go out again?" he asked.

"A date every night of the week wow you really are punishing me aren't you." Jill said.

"Answer the question Jill." He said.

"Of course I will go on a date with you." Jill answered. She was beginning to like all this attention from the captain.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Well I suppose the restaurant we went to last night is out so it's up to you as long as I am with you it doesn't matter." Jill answered. Wesker got up and stood in front of her.

"Jill would you come back to mine then; after work obviously?" He asked. Jill stood for a moment, was this about to be the big moment where they finally slept together. She didn't know if she was ready for this or that was even what he was implying.

"Yeah sure." She answered. The rest of the team began to arrive so she went back to her desk. Every so often Wesker would look at her and smile. Jill began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she was going on her very first date again. This was Wesker, the captain of STARS asking her back to his place.

"Hey Jill you ok?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I am fine just feeling a little ill that's all." She answered.

"Oh ok it was just you know I was going to ask you if you would like to go out sometime." Chris said. Jill looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah sure why not when were you thinking of going?" she asked.

"Friday night." Chris answered.

"Ok then pick me up u at eight then." Jill said. Chris smiled and went back to his work. Jill didn't want to look up for fear of the look she would get from Wesker. At the end of the day he asked her to stay behind.

"So you are going out with Chris on Friday are you?" He asked.

"Yes I am why?" Jill asked back.

"I thought you were dating me." He said.

"I am its just I didn't want to hurt his feelings plus its not him I want its you." She said it before she realised and her face flushed a dark crimson. Wesker was slightly taken aback.

"Oh I see well enjoy your date then." Wesker said.

"I thought we were going out tonight?" Jill asked as Wesker tried to leave the office.

"No I have changed my mind I will get back to you on that." He answered before leaving.

"After all that time he has been chasing me he runs when I admit how I feel what is he up to?" Jill thought to herself. She picked up her things and went out to her car. She looked across to see Wesker's car still in the car park. She walked across to it and tapped on the window.

"Are you ok Sir?" she asked. wesker rolled down the window.

"Yes Jill I am fine." He answered.

"has this got anything to do with what I said?" Jill asked.

"Jill get in." he said. jill walked around and got in the car.

"Yes it has got something to do with what you said I just never expected it." Wesker said.

"Why are you so shocked?" Jill asked.

"Because no one has ever admitted to me they want me usually they just say I am too weird and leave me." He answered.

"You are not weird well maybe the sunglasses thing is a little weird but apart form that you are a nice guy." Jill said.

"Do you really mean that Jill?" Wesker asked.

"Yes I do I always have from the first moment I saw you walk past my desk I wanted you." Jill answered.

"From the first moment I saw you I wanted you too." Wesker said.

"Well now we have that out of the way can you trust me to go on a date with Chris I will let him down gently." Jill asked.

"I trust you Jill." Wesker answered. Jill leaned over and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow." She said before getting out of the car. Wesker smiled and drove home. The next morning Jill got up and wondered if she should bother going on a date with Chris. She liked him a lot but it just wasn't the same as what she had with Wesker. She got up and got ready for work. When she arrived she noticed that there was a lot of people milling around.

"What's going on?" She asked the woman behind the desk.

"Didn't you know Chris Redfield was shot last night he is seriously ill in hospital." She answered. Jill ran back to her car and drove off towards the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Jill arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later. she ran in and was greeted by both teams, with the exception of Captain Wesker who hadn't arrived.

"How is he?" jill asked.

"They wont let us in to see him yet." Captain Marini answered.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He and Richard went out on a suspected gangland shooting, they split up and went looking for other bodies while waiting for the paramedics, Chris was shot by one of the scum left behind of course Chris shot back before he fell." Captain Marini answered.

"Is that scumbag dead?" Jill asked.

"Yes he is." Captain Marini answered. Jill looked across to Richard who looked decidedly ill. It was evident from the look on his face that he was blaming himself for Chris's condition. A doctor arrived and was promptly surrounded by STARS members.

"How is he?" Captain Marini asked.

"He is better, the bullet missed his spinal cord if it had been an inch either way he may have been paralyzed for life." The doctor answered. The team were both relieved to hear he was ok and shocked at how close they had came to losing a member.

"He is asking to see a Jill Valentine is she here?" the doctor asked.

"I am Jill Valentine." Jill answered.

"Come with me." The doctor ordered.

"I guess we can return to the office, Jill I want a report on how he is doing when you get back." Captain Marini said.

"Yes sir." Jill said. she turned and followed the doctor to Chris's room. she looked into his room before she entered. He was hooked up to the machines. She took a deep breath and walked in. when Chris saw her he smiled.

"Hey Jill listen I will have to cancel our date on Friday, I am a bit preoccupied at the moment." He said as Jill sat down next to the bed.

"That's cool I can see you are busy." Jill said.

"Jill you know what I was thinking before I blacked out?" Chris said.

"What?" Jill asked.

"I was thinking about you and the fact that I never told you how I really feel and that was my only regret." Chris answered. Jill sat back in shock. Things were running smoothly with Wesker and now this. It was typical of her luck she waits for one man then two come along at once.

"Just like the buses." She thought to herself.

"Jill are you ok?" he asked.

"You are the one lying in a hospital bed and you are asking me if I am ok." Jill answered. He smiled again.

"Yeah I suppose it is rather silly." He said.

"Listen everyone is worried sick about you especially Richard I think he blames himself for what happened." Jill said.

"Tell Richard that it isn't his fault ok I don't want him getting ill because of something he hasn't done." Chris said.

"I will." Jill said. Chris smiled and took her hand.

"Jill as soon as I get out of here I want to take you out on a date." He said. jill didn't know what to say.

"Listen Chris." She stopped.

"Listen I will be back to see you I just have to go for a walk and think things through." Jill said. she kissed him on the head and walked out. She walked to the nearest park and sat down.

"God what a I going to do?" she thought to herself.

"Why are you not at work?" a voice asked from behind her. she turned to see the captain walking towards her. he sat down next to her.

"Chris asked me out on a date you know after he recovers." Jill said.

"Oh I see and what did you say?" He asked.

"Why are you here before we start?" jill asked.

"I was at a meeting and was driving past when I saw you sitting here." Wesker answered.

"Oh ok." Jill said.

"So what did you say to Chris?" he asked again.

"I couldn't answer him." Jill answered. She got up and walked away. She went back to work.

"So how is Chris?" Marini asked as soon as she entered the room.

"He is up and talking he is still in pain oh and Richard you have to stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault." Jill answered. Richard sighed with relief and relaxed. The shift ended, so Jill decided to go sit in the bar. She was onto her fifth drink when a man wondered up beside her.

"Hey Jill." He said. Jill turned and saw it was Alex.

"Hey Alex you want a drink?" she asked.

"Yeah sure why not." He answered. Jill ordered them each a drink and they moved to a quieter location.

"So what's troubling you Jill?" Alex asked.

"Wesker." She answered.

"Oh now there is a subject I can relate to what's he done?" Alex asked.

"Nothing things are great its just someone else is interested and I have to say I am interested too." Jill answered.

"You mean you are having trouble choosing between a rugged, handsome young man or older wiser sexier man." Alex said.

"You got it in one." Jill said downing the last of her drink.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" Alex asked.

"No." jill said.

"Ok then what you having?" he asked.

"Same again." She said holding up her glass. Alex left and returned with two drinks.

"So Alex why do you like Wesker so much?" Jill asked.

"I don't know I mean I have never felt that way about anyone he just pushes my buttons that's all." Alex answered.

"Yeah I agree he does the same for me." Jill said.

"Jill I think you should talk to Wesker about this." Alex said.

"Maybe but for now I want more drink." Jill said. at the end of the night Alex helped her home.

"Alex come up stairs with me." Jill said.

"Jill I wont take advantage of you." Alex said.

"Listen just pretend that I am Wesker and I will pretend like you are Chris you can even call me by his name if you like." Jill said.

"This isn't you Jill you are too pissed to realise you are asking me for sex me the weirdo who kidnapped you and threatened to fry your boss." Alex said.

"I forgive you plus you are not that bad looking come on please just one night we can still be friends." Jill said.

"Jill I am not sure I should do this." Alex said. He was stalling for time and it was working, within a few minutes Jill had collapsed into his arms unconscious.

"Better get you to bed." He said. He carried her up the stairs and placed her into bed. He then sat in the seat across the other side of the room and watched her to make sure she was ok.


	12. Chapter 12

Jill woke up with a pounding sour head and a very dry mouth. She looked across and saw Alex snoring in the chair. She groaned when she remembered what she had said to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"How you feeling?" he asked. He got up and handed her a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Bad, listen I am so sorry about last night you know coming onto you and everything you are a gentleman for not agreeing." Jill said.

"I was tempted Jill I won't lie but I was more flattered than anything else beautiful woman like you never come onto people like me." Alex said. Jill smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for staying." She said.

"Anytime Jill I guess I owe you one for the whole kidnapping thing and the whole not getting me sent to jail." He said. Jill was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it wait here." Alex said. He went down and opened the door and came face to face with Wesker.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Jill had a little bit too much to drink last night so I brought her home and made sure she was ok." Alex answered.

"It's true Wesker." Jill said. Alex ran up to help her down the stairs.

"I will leave now if you want to go out for a drink some other time you have my number." Alex said before leaving. Wesker shut the door behind him.

"Jill you look terrible." He said.

"Thanks that's what I wanted to here I bet you wouldn't look good after a night on the town." Jill said. She held onto her head as the headache came storming back. Wesker scooped her up into his arms and took her back up to her room.

"I am not a damsel in distress I can walk you know." Jill said as Wesker lowered back onto the bed.

"Just you stay there and enjoy your Saturday." He said.

"I need a shower." Jill said. she got up and went through the bathroom. Wesker waited until she was done. She came out wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh you are still here." She said.

"I was going to leave I am glad I didn't." he said. he got up and started walking towards her. Even though he didn't mean to he was scaring her.

"Can you please not walk towards me like that it's a bit intimidating." Jill said.

"Sorry my dear." He said. He grabbed her in his arms.

"Wesker you do realise what you are suggesting by doing this." Jill said. Wesker looked her up and down.

"I would hope that you wouldn't mind." He said.

"I don't its just you know you are my boss and stuff will it work?" Jill asked.

"I will make it work don't worry." He said. Jill removed his shades so she could look into his eyes.

"Wow your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue." She remarked.

"Thank you." He said and he moved her over towards the bed.

"Be gentle I am a sensitive wittle girl." Jill said.

"I will be." He said. After they had done Jill wrapped her arms around him.

"I chose you Wesker no one else." Jill said.

"I am so glad to hear you say that Jill because I think I am in love with you." Wesker said.

"I love you too." Jill said.

"Then again as soon as we are back in the office I am your captain again." Wesker said.

"Hey you are my captain in here as well." Jill said. Wesker smiled and pulled her closer.

"I have to break the news to Chris that I am seeing someone." Jill said. She got dressed and went to the hospital.

"Hey Jill." Chris said.

"Chris I am going to come right out with it I am with someone that's why I wasn't sure about going on a date." Jill said.

"I kinda figured that I realised that I want you as a friend anyway I don't want to spoil that I had time to think while I was lying unconscious." Chris said.

"I didn't want to tell you." Jill said.

"Hey listen you have nothing to feel bad about I don't mind and even if it did what difference would it make its not up to me to say anything about your relationship with Wesker." Chris said.

"Yeah I suppose…….." she stopped when she realised what he had just said.

"How?" she asked.

"How do I know come on Jill I can't have been the only one to notice the way you two look at one another." Chris answered.

"No one has said anything." Jill said.

"Well maybe I am the only one maybe you two should cool it down in the office you know it's against regulation to date another team member because of the hassle it causes." Chris said.

"I know the regulation Chris and it makes no difference Wesker and I have been dating for a while and he still makes me clean toilets and write reports till my hand just about falls off." Jill said.

"I suppose; he doesn't seem the type to mix business with pleasure." Chris said.

"So when are they letting you out?" Jill asked.

"Another few days." Chris answered.

"Good the office just isn't the same without you." Jill said.

"I bet you all miss me terribly." Chris said rolling his eyes dramatically. Jill got up and went to leave when chris called back to her.

"I am glad you have found someone Jill." Chris said.

"Thank you." Jill said. She left the hospital and went for a walk. She went back to the park and sat down. she watched all the kids playing in the park, eating ice cream and generally having a good time. She imagined herself one day having a family but the she thought what if Wesker doesn't want kids. She had to live with the fact that Wesker was getting on in life. Well to her he was he was 38 while she was only 23. The age gap had almost gone completely out of her head and it bothered her that it was making a return. Up until that point the age thing never bothered her at all and now it was. She loved Wesker so much yet she had to admit that the age thing was starting to bother her again. She decided to invite Alex out for a drink again. She met him in the same bar they had been in the last time.

"You are not going to try to get me into bed again are you?" he asked playfully.

"You shall just have to wait and see." Jill answered with a mischievous grin.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I am having a really hard time pointing my mind in one direction." Jill said.

"You want to leave don't you?" Alex said. jill lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Where would you go?" Alex asked.

"Home, back to where I grew up." Jill answered.

"Is that what you really want?" Alex asked.

"Not really but it is the only way I can get away from the two of them god I love Wesker so much it hurts but I am starting to feel the same with Chris and I cant live with that I will just have to hurt both of them." Jill answered.

"Well I was planning a road trip would you like to come I mean we can stop off in your home town if you like?" Alex asked.

"That's sounds like a great way to forget people." Jill answered.

"Well I guess we had better get packing and you have letters to write you can't just leave without saying goodbye." Alex said.

"Yeah you are right." Jill said. They both left the bar to pack up.


	13. THE END

Jill sat at her desk and began writing a letter to Wesker. She started crying half way through and had to stop. Alex came in to the living room.

"Are you ok Jill?" he asked.

"Yeah its just writing this letter its hard." Jill said wiping the tears from her face. Alex hugged her from behind.

"Just speak from the heart Jill that's all you can do." Alex said. He kissed her on the head and left the room. Jill sighed and began writing again. She finished the letter to Wesker and started writing one to Chris she didn't know why she was writing one to him she just felt that he deserved to know how she felt.

"Alex do you think I am being selfish sending a letter to Chris I mean we havent actually dated." Jill asked.

"No I think that he deserves to know that you love him too." Alex said.

"I feel so selfish I never knew you could fall in love with two people." Jill said.

"Well you have proved them wrong haven't you people can and do fall in love with more than one person maybe its not the same kind of love but at the end of the day its still love." Alex said. jill finished her letter to Chris. She addressed the two of them and posted them.

"by the time they get these I will be gone." Jill said.

"Come on lets get moving." Alex said. jill took one last look at her home, turned around and left.

The next day Wesker and Chris both got letters in their morning mail at the office. Wesker could not believe what he was reading. Along with the letter to him was Jill's resignation starting immediately. He looked up and spotted Chris reading a letter that was written on the same paper as his own. Why would Jill be writing to Chris. Was she sleeping with him while she was seeing him?

"How could that be she chose to be with me." Wesker thought. He was hurt and angry and was really needing someone to blame, and it was Chris who was in the firing line. He didn't even see the letter and had come to his own conclusion Jill didn't love him at all.

"She was stringing me along, she probably did it to take the piss." Wesker thought angrily.

"You will pay for this Chris." He thought.

6 MONTHS LATER.

Everyone was sitting chatting in the STARS office when a familiar face walked up to them.

"Hey guys I know I am not meant to be here but I had to come visit." Jill said.

"Hey Jill what you doing back here you are not STARS anymore?" Chris asked.

"I know I am not but I missed you guys say where is Captain Wesker?" she asked.

"Down in Records." Chris asked. Jill went down to the basement and went to find Wesker. She found him sitting with his head on the table.

"Hey Captain." She said. he looked up and was shocked by who he saw.

"Why are you here you resigned." He asked.

"I know I am here asking for my job back I made a mistake leaving STARS." Jill answered.

"And what about everything else was it a mistake leaving that too?" he asked.

"I had time to think while I was travelling I don't want a serious relationship right now." Jill said.

Wesker sighed and placed his head back on the table.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you it just means I don't want to be in a relationship." Jill said.

"Jill your job was always here for you now leave." Wesker said.

"But sir." Jill said.

"Jill leave now I don't wish to speak to you anymore on the matter as of now nothing happened between us." Wesker said. A tear escaped Jill's eye as she ran from the room. Wesker tried desperately hard not to cry but he failed. The tears began to roll down his face. She would have to pay for hurting him like this. He then remembered the little mission he was going on and smiled.

"Now there is a way to make someone pay for hurting you." He thought to himself.

A few months later some hikers went missing in Raccoon forest. It was then that STARS bravo team were sent in to investigate the Umbrella mansion that wasn't as derelict as people had presumed. This was where Jill finally realised that the man she loved was truly a monster and that she had hurt him so deep it had warped him somewhat. She was going to pay for it with her life and she knew even after the mansion incident that one way or another Wesker was going to make her pay for what she had done and what she hadn't realised was that sending that innocent letter to Chris she had also sealed his fate as well. If only she had known she would never have gotten involved in the first place. Then again would that have made things any different in the end………in that she didn't know.


End file.
